Engraved Into My Mind
by Meanbean
Summary: A timeline of Skylar Alix Berry-Fabray and her life story. Femmeslash; don't like, don't read. Faberry. The story is WAY better than the actual summary.


Disclaimer: Yeah. I own Glee because I'm part of RIB and just want to screw with your fangirl feelings.

A/N: So I wrote this for Day #2 of the Faberry Week, and as you can guess the prompt was Fababies so I slapped this on a Word Document and called it Fanfiction. Sorry if it's complete crap.

I walked down the hallway, picking up random toys and putting them in their correct spots. I walked into the living room and smiled when I saw Skylar waiting for me in her play-pen. "momma!" she yelled. I picked her up and she wrapped her short, fat arms around my neck. She readjusted herself on my hip. "hey Sky. How about a snack?" I asked her. She nodded and I walked into the kitchen. I set her down and put out a snack. I took this brief silence and started to clean the living room where she was playing. The door opened and Skylar screamed and ran down the hallway towards the door. "mommy!" she yelled. I came out of the living room and saw my beautiful wife holding Skylar in her arms.

"I painted a picture for you" Skylar told my beautiful wife. I leaned against the door while Quinn talked to Skylar. "how about you go upstairs and play in your room and I'll take you to the park tomorrow wince I don't work. Deal?" Quinn asked her. Sky nodded and ran up to her room. Quinn stood up and walked over to me. "and how was your day?" she asked me. "better now" I replied. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned against me. "so how was your day?" I asked her back. "well it just got amazing now that I've seen you" she said and placed her lips on mine.

She trailed down my neck and pushed me against the wall, not hard enough to hurt but definitely hard enough to turn me on. "Q-Quinn…S-Skylar" I panted. "how about I call my parents and get them to watch her? Then we can have some more…fun" Quinn suggested and nibbled on my ear lobe. She pulled away and stared into my eyes, as if waiting for some sign to call her parents. "Call your parents" I panted out in a low voice. She kissed my neck one last time before parting to call her parents.

XxX

"please mom? I _really_ want to see this movie! _Everyone _has seen it!" Skylar, now 10, pleaded to me while I finished up the dishes. "I haven't seen it" I pointed out. "yeah but you're old-not as young as me" she corrected. "oh now I'm old?" I mocked and turned to her. "well you kinda are" Quinn, who was silently reading her paper till now, said. "I am not old!" I argued. Quinn wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. "of course you aren't babe" she whispered in my ear. "gross! Get a room!" Skylar, who I honestly forgot was in the room till now, yelled at us.

I stuck out my tongue and she laughed. "you're so immature-NO! AHHH! LET ME DOWN!" Skylar screamed as I carried her into the living room. I dropped her on the couch and started to walk out of the room towards Quinn when she pulled me back. I turned around quickly and picked her up again. I layed her down on the floor and pretended to fall. "oh no! gravity is increasing! Can. Not. Stand. Up. Any. Longer" I said as I layed on her. "is not! You just got that from a stupid movie!" Skylar screamed from underneath me.

"is too the same thing happened to me yesterday" I told her. "please get off?" she yelled. "oh my god Sky said please!" I pretended to die and let my body go limp. She finally rolled me off of her and stood up. "god your heavy" she said and started to walk away. I pulled her back down and started tickling her sides. "no! s-stop! P-please!" she said between giggles. I stopped and she sat next to me, trying to catch her breath. I pulled Quinn down in my lap and pecked her cheek. Skylar gagged beside me and I stuck my tongue out at her again.

XxX

Skylar walked down the stairs and Quinn immediately burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her shaking body and felt myself getting teary too. "you look beautiful Sky" I told her and smiled warmly. Quinn nodded and started drying up her tears. She walked over to Skylar and looked her up and down. "you really look like a princess" she said and wrapped her arms around Skylar's torso. The doorbell ran and I opened the door. I was surprised to find her date in a tux and his hair spiked than in his usual beanie and baggy jeans attire.

"oh hello Dylan. You look handsome" I complemented. He blushed and looked down. "thanks Mrs. Berry-Fabray. Can I come in?" he asked me shyly. "sure" I said and moved out of the way. We walked into the living room and Dylan's jaw dropped when he saw Skylar. "you look…beautiful" he breathed out the last word. Skylar blushed. "wait…I need pictures!" Quinn yelled. Skylar and Dylan stood on the stairs as Quinn started taking pictures of them. Sky ushered me over to her and made me get in the pictures with them. I soon switched places with Quinn and got some with Quinn in them.

"okay…mom…we have to go" Skylar said. I stopped taking pictures and Sky rushed to the door, dragging Dylan behind her. "thanks for the pictures Mrs. and Mrs. Berry-Fabray. Could you send those to me?" Dylan asked. "yeah sure Dylan" Quinn replied and shut the door behind them.

XxX

"Rach, we have to leave right now if we want to get a good seat" Quinn said. She was leaning on the doorway of the bathroom while I finished my makeup. "do I look okay?" I asked her. "do I even need to answer that?" Quinn asked me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "yes" I replied. "you look breathtaking" she said and ran her hand down my arm. "thank you" I replied and placed my lips on hers. We've been married for so long and I still get those butterflies I did the first time we kissed. We parted and Quinn bit her lip. "why don't we just skip the graduation and have some…fun?" she bargained.

"nope. We have to go" I said and walked down the stairs and out the front door. "you're such a tease" Quinn said and walked over to the drivers side. "keys" she held out her hand. "damn. When am I gonna ever get to drive you somewhere…other than when you're going into labor" I asked her. For some reason Quinn doesn't trust me to drive. I mean I've only killed us once and she still hasn't let that go. I slid in the seat and Quinn drove us to McKinley High. I saw the old high school and memories, good and bad, came flooding back. "I never thought I'd come back to this place" I told Quinn honestly. She nodded and pulled into a spot in the parking lot.

We walked down to the seats in front of the stage and sat down. The ceremony started a few minutes later and they started calling kids up to the stage. "Skylar Alix Berry-Fabray" the principal said. Skylar made her way across the stage in her red and black robe. The principal handed sky her diploma and smiled at us. Quinn snapped pictures next to me as she walked across the stage. When the ceremony was done me and Quinn went and found Skylar. "oh my god my baby!" Quinn yelled and ran over to her. I laughed and walked over to them.

Quinn was going on about how Skylar was growing up so fast and stuff like that when I wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my chin on her shoulder but she kept talking. "hey babe? I think she get's it" I whispered in her ear. She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was just telling her how much I will miss her when she goes off to college and get married and won't be my little girl anymore. I just want to go back in time and-" I cut her off. "yes. You'll miss her a lot. But we still have a lot of years left with her. I mean she'll come and visit right?" I eyes Skylar, who was standing awkwardly across from us.

"yeah mom. I'll come and visit you guys. And when I have children I'll bring them to see their grandma's" Sky said. Quinn smiled at that and Dylan came up behind Skylar. He covered her eyes. "guess who" she said. "Dylan" she turned around and placed her lips on his. Quinn looked down at me and I nodded. We walked over to the car and waited for Skylar to finish with Dylan. I sat down and looked over at Quinn. I held her hand and she smiled. "we'll make it through this" I promised her. She nodded and squeezed my hand lightly.

XxX

"are you okay Quinn?" I asked my beautiful wife as she drove us to the church. "yeah. I'm…I just can't believe this is happening Rachel. I mean she's grown up so fast. It feels like yesterday when she was telling you that you were old" Quinn replied and wiped a tear that escaped her eyelids and was running down her cheek. This is why if eel in love with her. I love that I'm the only one that see's the soft side of her, the side that make's me fall in love with her all over again. "I know what you mean. but were putting her in great hands. Dylan is such a sweet boy and has been from the very beginning" I reassured Quinn as she pulled into a parking spot in the Church parking lot.

"I know it's just…I'm not ready for her to grow up" Quinn replied and looked at me, her eyes shining with tears. "we have to let her go someday. I promise, baby, it'll be okay" I said and pecked her lips. She nodded and we walked into the church. The service was about to start so me and Quinn took our seats in the front row. The music started and when Skylar was walking down the aisle, I burst into tears. Quinn held my sobbing body as Skylar walked to the altar. "do you, Skylar Alix Berry-Fabray, take Dylan Connor Brown as your lawfully wedded husband?" the pastor asked Skylar. "I do" she replied and smiled at Dylan.

"and do you, Dylan Connor Brown, take Skylar Alix Berry-Fabray as your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked Dylan. "I do" he replied. "I know declare you Mr. and Mrs. Dylan Brown. You may kiss the bride" the pastor said and Dylan and Skylar connected the lips. When the ceremony was over I stood with Quinn in the middle of the dance floor. "please dance?" I begged. "no Rach. I told you I can't dance" Quinn replied. "yes you can. You danced at our wedding" I reminded her. "yeah but that was so long ago and I just don't wanna" Quinn replied. "please?" I asked her and stuck out my bottom lip. Her hard expression softened and she looked down.

"I hate you Rachel" she whispered. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started swaying to the beat of the slow song that was playing. I rested my head on her shoulder and started singing lowly in her ear. She smiled and kissed my head. I loved the height difference between us. I knew it made us even more attractive when we kissed.

XxX

I crawled on top of Quinn and kissed her neck. "R-Rachel…" she moaned. I ran my hands down her curves and stopped at her thighs. I pulled her body closer to me and she groaned. "t-take me…please" Quinn gasped and grabbed my butt. She pulled me closer to her and started grinding her hips against mine. The doorbell rang and I stopped my movements. "don't answer. They'll go away soon enough" Quinn said. The bell rang a couple more times and I groaned. I got up and swung open the door. I was honestly surprised to see Skylar with her two children, Paige and Codie, standing there. "grandma!" the kids yelled. "hey guys" I said as the attacked my legs. Quinn came up behind me and smiled when she saw who was here.

"hey Skylar. How have you been?" she asked her. "good. I wanted to come and see you guys but Dylan was at work so I just brought the kids" she said. Paige and Codie were running around the living room. "you wanna come in?" I asked her and led her into the living room. "looks the same as always" she said as she looked around. "yeah we haven't changed the house much" Quinn replied and sat down next to me. She took my hand in hers and leaned her head on my shoulder. We talked for a while till she told us she had to leave. "bye mom. I love you" Sky whispered into my ear as she hugged me goodbye.

XxX

I layed naked with Quinn in our bed when the phone rang. "hello?" Quinn said into the receiver. After a few seconds her expression went stone cold. She stood up from the bed and started redressing. She hung up the phone and put on a bra. "what, Quinn? Who was on the phone?" I asked her and stood up too. "Skylar's been in a car crash" she said quickly and put on a pair of shoes. I quickly got dressed and followed her out the door. She sped to the hospital and ran up to the desk. "Skylar Brown. Where is she" Quinn demanded to the last at the front desk. It kind of turned me on how demanding she was.

The lady told us the room number and Quinn ran down the hallway. She started to open the door when 2 large male nurses came out. "excuse me, who are you?" one nurse asked Quinn and me. "I'm her fucking mother. Now let me in" Quinn said and tried to get past them again. They grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the door. "I'm sorry but you can't go in there yet" the other nurse said. "let me through" Quinn yelled and tried tog et through again. It seemed like everything went in slow motion.

Quinn getting pushed back again my the nurses, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her back, holding her away from the door and walking down the hallway with Quinn in my arms. "let me go Rachel! I have to see her!" Quinn screamed. The people in the waiting room were staring at us. "I just want to see my baby girl one last time!" Quinn screamed. She tried to get away from me but I kept my arms locked around her stomach. I kept whispering in her ear every time she hit me or kicked me to try and get away.

She crumpled to the floor and leaned back into my arms. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" Quinn repeated over and over. She started sobbing into my chest and I rubbed her back soothingly. She stopped crying and just sat there on the hospital floor with me. After a few minutes a doctor came out to us and told us we could go and see Skylar. I looked over at Quinn and she nodded slightly, telling me it was okay. I held Quinn's hand as we walked to Skylar's room.

She squeezed my hand harder as we got closer to Skylar's room. "are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her when we stood outside the door. She nodded and opened the door. This time I was the one who broke down crying when I saw Skylar. She had burns all down her arms and face. There was blood crusted everywhere on her body. I fell into Quinn's arms and started sobbing and the realization finally hit me. My only daughter was dead. I fell onto the floor in Quinn's arms and layed there, sobbing. I finally stopped crying and stood up. I took one last look at Skylar and walked out of the hospital. I just couldn't take it anymore.

A couple days later we found out that she died on impact. There was black ice. And a drunk driver. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt. She fell out of the car and died.

XxX

I sat on the toilet and looked back down at the pregnancy test in my hands. I kept repeating it over and over in my head. _I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant._ I can't put Quinn through this again. I don't think she'd be able to take it after what happened with Skylar. I set the test down on the sink and walked out to the bedroom where Quinn was watching T.V silently. "hey babe what's wrong?" she asked me. I felt tears in my eyes and smiled weakly. "I'm pregnant" I told her. "what?" she asked me in disbelief. "I'm pregnant" I repeated. Tears spilled over my eyelids and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"what's wrong baby?" she asked me confused. "I d-don't want t-to p-put you through this a-again" I whispered. "it's okay. It means we get another chance" Quinn whispered back.

* * *

><p>AN: And sorry the ending is really depressing. I don't even know what happened there. And I honestly don't know where it's going so I just stopped it here so...yeah. Review if you liked it, or think it's complete crap, I just want a review cause' I'm a review whore.


End file.
